


Day 29 - Snow Shovel

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Characters from Dad, December writing prompt, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring characters fromDad.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 4





	Day 29 - Snow Shovel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

Is a snow shovel any different from a regular shovel? You don't know, but you are shoveling the snow a lot easier with one. "WE HAVE A _MAID_ , DAD!" Edge called from the porch. You paid him no mind and continued to shovel snow from the driveway. Ariel wasn't feeling well, anyway.

"what about me?" Red teased. Edge just scoffed. "KNOWING YOU, YOU'RE PROBABLY THE REASON WHY THE MAID IS OUT!" Truth be told, she was sick because she was helping you build snowpeople the other day. It was nearly freezing. You had tried to motion for her to go inside, but you had stopped once you saw how happy she looked.

Today, _you're_ the maid.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 done. Not only couldn't I come up with anything for this prompt, but I was busy with something else earlier today.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
